Marcus Zwei
Marcus Zwei, is a Single-Star Poacher Hunter, a type of hunter that specializes in preserving and protecting endangered species, especially from poachers and other Hunters. ''Appearance Marcus is a very handsome individual who wears buttoned shirts for every occasion. He often wears them with the sleeves rolled up and if he is ever in a situation where he can't wear a buttoned shirt he will kindly excuse himself. His favorite colours to wear are black and white, but he'll also sometimes wear plaid patterns. Personality Wip... History Marcus Zwei lived a very idyllic life in York Newcity with his mother and father. One day his father left them to run away with another woman leaving them to fend for themselves economically, Marcus seeing the economic troubles of his mom took it upon himself to train to become a Hunter so his mother would never have to worry about money. Plot Wip... Combat 'Natural Abilities' ''Intellect Marcus despite his preferred method of fighting and the style of abilities he possess is a very intelligent fighter capable of great resourcefulness and strategy. He uses his vast wealth of knowledge to out-strategize the trickiest of opponents with peculiar and bizarre abilities using only his comparatively simple abilities. ''Physique'' Marcus is decidedly peak human when it comes to physical attributes but these attributes only truly revealed themselves when Marcus was already a late teenager rather than in childhood. 'Equipment' ''Weapons'' Marcus Zwei trained since an early age in the use of nunchaku in combat and is very capable in using them in a real combat situation. He always carries with him a baton that can extend and turn into a nunchaku for his use against opponents that do not demand nen to be used against them. Against particularly strong opponents he often uses his nunchaku in conjuction with his special Hatsu Linked Weapon Style to complete overpower them. ''Others'' Marcus carries with him a special canister crafted by a nen-prodigy which is capable of storing a considerable ammount of material inside of itself while masking itself to appear to be a non-nen possessing object. Marcus uses this canister to contain his aura infused Nitrogen when he needs to use Zetsu. 'Nen Abilities' ''Nen Basics and Advanced Techniques'' Marcus is an expert in the use of all Basic and Advanced Nen techniques, and he is very adept at the use of Ryu, even using the principles behind it with his Hatsu Perpetual Storm to achieve a form of Ryu which surpasses others. He shows a particular talent in the use of Shu being capable of imparting immense amounts of aura into objects even for a Manipulator. ''Hatsu'' Marcus possess 2 notable Hatsus: Perpetual Storm a manipulator type Hatsu which manipulates hydrogen for offensive, defensive and mobility purposes; and Linked Weapon Style a blend of Hatsu and Martial art. When used in conjunction Marcus is able to take on even master Enhancers in a pure fight with no tricks. Quotes *''"Wait he was trying to scare me? But he looked so goshdarn cute with that face!!! I'm so confused..."'' Trivia *Wip... Category:Marcus Junior Category:Nen User Category:Manipulators Category:Hunter Category:Poacher Hunter